La admiradora secreta de Masaru
by Vivis99
Summary: Porque imposible ese amor o que me haya notado solo una vez, porque yo soy The Mystery Singer... así es soy la chica que a gana concetivamente la "Guerra de las Bandas"... pasan y lean los que se atrevan... si lo se suena bien en rima


La admiradora secreta de Masaru.

Bien este es el fic extra... bueno no creo que sea exactamente romántico... este fic. era para que la pasaran bien o mal en día 14 de febrero... pero con cuestiones de lectura mía... pero aquí esta... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Porque esos ojos me hipnotizan con solo verlos de lejos, aunque se que tiene lentes, pero me imagino sus ojos color rojo escarlata sobre mi, imaginando que me haya notado, pero eso es imposible.

Porque imposible el amor, porque yo soy _The Mystery Singer_, esa misma la que gano consecutivamente 4 años el concurso de la "Guerra de Bandas". Soy la misma que en algunos rumores cuentan que soy solo un fantasma en pena, en busca del consuelo con la musica, ya que cada receso voy a la parte mas obscura de la escuela, y entono mis armonías y notas.

Pero de que muchacho hablaba hace rato, era nada mas ni nada menos que Masaru Him, o mejor dicho Brick el líder de los RRBZ, a mi no me pueden engañar, se que sus hermanos y el son los Rrbz, son los mismos, pero con ropa distinta, no se porque nadie lo supo desde un principio, y además se quienes son las Ppgz son unas chicas muy populares mi salón, son Momoko, Miyako y Kauro.

Pero dejando un lado eso, siguió perdidamente enamorada de él, sus ojos color escarlata, cabello como cerdas naranjas y una sonrisa que con solo mirarla olvido todos mis conflictos.

De que conflictos hablo, en primer lugar, mis padres me crearon por accidente, y me lo dijieron directamente, a tan solo años de vida, segundo lugar, ellos nunca se casaron, así que hasta los 8 vivía con mi mamá en Los Ángeles, pero al cumplir los 10, mi padre que nos daba una pensión semanal, dijo que ya era tiempo que yo conviviera con él, así que el me llevo a Nueva Saltadilla, ahora a reiniciar una nueva vida, pero mi padre no le agradaba la idea de comportarme así a mi manera, así que empeze con clases de musica clásica, ocultando que cuando estaba aya había aprendido guitarra eléctrica, bajo, batería, tocadiscos, etc... el nunca acepto que yo odtara de esa manera, así que siempre andaba con una mira fría y seria. Decía que tener amigos y novios era una perdida de tiempo, que solo me enfocara en mis estudios y en tocar musica de violín y piano, entre otros instrumentos, yo nunca los tuve desde que me mude a Nueva Saltadilla.

Pero todo cambio, cuando lo empecé hacerlo a costas de mi padre, me había vuelto _The Mystery Singer_ desde el momento de inscribirme con mano temblorosa. Pero ahora porque estaba enamorada de él, y solo de él.

Sera porque desde hace dos años atrás me había salvado, como lo oyeron el me salvo, pero ese es un recuerdo horrendo, pero a la vez hermoso, porque lo conocí a él, al verdadero Brick, no al malvado que todos detestan ahora, sino su verdadera personalidad.

Pero nadie sabe que existo, tal vez el rumor de ser un fantasma sea real, ya que nadie sabe de mi existencia, y yo SE LAS DE TODOS. Eso es frustrante y solitario, pero quien se fijaría en una chica como yo, soy de cabello café y ojos muy celestes como el mismo cielo.

Se que se oye muy lindo así, pero mi mirada fría y seria es la que me delata de no tener ni un rastro de vida, pero ahora tenia un motivo, y ese era conocer y hacerme amiga de Bri... digo de Masaru Him.

Pero cada vez que me atrevo, huyo de allí antes de llegar por lo menos 7 metros cerca de él.

A concluido la "Guerra de las Bandas" desde ayer todos mormuran, en eso un hermano de Masaru, pone un vídeo tras bambalinas de él y de MI, de lo que paso en eso momento tracastrofico, y ahora estoy roja de la pena y también puedo verlo a él fin la Maestra quita ese video, Gracias al Cielo, y ahora nos dice que pasaramos adelante para el intercambio de Navidad.

Al pasar me toco el chico de mis ojos MASARU, puede oír risas y charlas desde mi asiento, ya que estoy al lado de Makoto, veo a unas manos agarradas a escondidas ¿Sera que andan saliendo? No termine en preguntarme de quienes eran esas dichas manos, cuando el se acerca, a MI:

**Masaru:Hola, me llamo Masaru Him-**me lo dijo, poniéndose un poco rojo, con la mano para un saludo formal, sabrá que me reconoció o ¿que?, me levanto y digo con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

_**El cantante de Misterio**_** : Hola me llamo ...**

* * *

Vivis: ¿Comentarios?

Vero:Vivis, no los dejes con la intriga de quien era ella

Vivis:Sabes como soy, hasta tenemos que trabajar juntas en esta conciencia..

Vero: No, sin embargo, Diles

Vivis:¿Quieran saber su paso en el vídeo? ¿Quien gano en el concurso? ¿Quienes salen en secreto? y sobre todo ¿Quien era ella?

Vero: Dile

Vivis:Pues... lo sabrán en poco tiempo, sigan leyendo, y también aganse la respuestas de las preguntas..

Vero:Nosotras ya no las sabemos, pero...

Vivis y Vero:DEJEN REVIEWS RESPUESTAS


End file.
